We've Got Tonight
by Lost.Lucia
Summary: Tifa’s ruby red eyes usually sparkled like gems, but today they seemed especially dull. [SoraxTifa] Or should I say Sofa? [bad pun intended]
1. Sea Salt Ice Cream

**Authors note**: I bet your wondering why in the world I would chose this couple? This is the first time I try making a fan fiction, so bare with me. SoraxTifa is a request from a good friend of mine. You see, my friends and I all have nicknames from Final Fantasy characters. My nickname would happen to be Tifa, and his is Sora. This is going to be a funny and cute story for these two characters in honor of our friendship. Thank you for listening and please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I see this in most fan fictions so I think it means to verify that you do not own these characters. This is true, because they belong to Square Enix. And the title belongs to a song I've heard so that's not mine either.

* * *

"We've Got Tonight"

**By**: Silent Mercy

**"Cloud, wait!"** called a soft voice.

But it was too late. The blonde haired man had already left to find Sephiroth, leaving Tifa behind once again. She sighed running a hand through her dark brown hair.

**"Tifa... aren't you going to go after him?"** a deeper voice asked.

Tifa's ruby red eyes usually sparkled like gems, but today they seemed especially dull. Behind her stood a man about the same size as Cloud, his arms crossed at his chest looking down on her.

**"No, Leon. Not this time."** she said plainly.

To the untrained ear you could not tell the truth hidden under her words. Tifa's friends knew her all to well. She wanted to search for him, but she knew her concern would only end up causing problems for him.

**"I think I'll head back..."** she added before walking off without another word.

_Later that day..._

Tifa was walking around Hollow Bastion when she came across a couple of nobodies. They had her surrounded and she could find no way out. She raised her fists waiting for their attack; when suddenly the nobodies around her disappeared into thin air, as if they had been slain. She straightened up giving a small smile.

**"Thank you Sora... Goofy... and Donald."** she turned to see them standing behind her.

Sora flashed a huge smile taking one step back with his hands behind his head.

**"Aww... it was nothing." **he said with a short laugh.

Tifa leaned over to ruffle his hair slightly. She knew he would grow up to become a strong man someday.

**"Tifa, you don't look so good. Is something the matter?"** Goofy asked.

Tifa rose slowly looking back to were she was headed. She starred blankly ahead with a sigh. She was planning on going to look for Cloud despite what she had said earlier, but she knew it wasn't smart to go alone. She just couldn't help it.

**"Tifa?"** Donald made sure she had heard them.

Tifa turned around; a fake smile grew on her face. She didn't want them to realize she was worried.

**"No, I'm fine. Why don't we all go out to eat some Sea Salt ice cream? We can bring the others if you want."** she laughed.

**"We do need a break..."** Sora thought out loud.

**"Perfect, let's go!"** she added dragging them along.

Cid was too busy working on a project to come with, Yuffie had already gone on patrol, and Leon was in a bad mood so they decided not to bug him. Tifa thought it would be a good idea to bring some back for them just in case. Sora noticed Tifa was acting strange lately; he was worried something might have happened and decided to ask the others when they got back.

**"Here you go Leon!"** Sora said handing him his ice cream.

**"What makes you think I wanted one...?"** he grunted.

Cid laughed loudly at his grumpy friend, just as Yuffie walked in.

**"What's up?"** she asked curiously.

**"Tifa bought them for you guys!"** Goofy added handing one to Cid and Yuffie.

Leon looked over to see Tifa staring outside the window. Her expression was unreadable. He sighed knowing what was bothering her.

**"Leon...?"** Sora asked looking at him then over to Tifa.

**"She's worried about him again..."** Cid spoke roughly.

**"Who, Cloud?"** Sora asked.

**"Yeah! Didn't you know Cloud and Tifa go way back?"** Yuffie asked.

Just then Aerith walked in. She smiled at everyone eating Sea Salt ice cream. Then a low rumble in her stomach gave away her intentions. Tifa peeked over at Aerith and noticed she had barely touched her own ice cream. She walked up to her and handed Aerith hers.

**"Take it. I'm not that hungry."** she smiled walking out.

Everyone turned to see her go. Aerith was glad to have gotten some ice cream, but was worried something was wrong with Tifa.

**"ACK! Brain freeze!"** shouted a crackled voice.

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Donald who had eaten his ice cream a little too fast. Almost everyone started laughing.

* * *

**Last Comments**: Well, what did you think? This is only the first chapter to it so be kind and review. Please and thank you. 


	2. To Be Young Again

**Authors Note**: Well, here it is. It's #2 at your service. I'd like to thank everyone for reading my SoraxTifa, or should I say 'Sofa' thanks to some random reviewer. They also suggested for me not to bold the quotes, but I'd like to hear from more than just one person. Let me know what you think in the review okay? Oh and thanks Princess Kairi, your comment made me laugh. Well let's get to it then, shall we?

**Disclaimer**: See the 1st Chapter.

_Later that night..._

Tifa was sitting on a ledge looking out at the town. Her mind was off in some other world. She didn't even notice Sora sneaking up from behind her.

"Boo!" Sora jumped.

Tifa spun around raising her fists, but realized it was Sora before she aimed a punch. She sighed messing with her hair.

"I could have hurt you, you know." she spoke softly.

"Nah! I know you, your skills are greater then you think." Sora smiled sitting down with her.

"Apparently not great enough..." she said under her breath.

Sora heard her though and thought about what to say as she sat down next to him. He didn't know how to give advice to someone older then him, but he had to try. After all, she was one of his friends, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit upset when she was. He wanted to make her feel better. He blushed a little wondering why he was acting like this.

"Say Tifa... if you're ever feeling down, you can come ask me for help..." he stuttered scratching the back of his head.

Tifa turned to him raising an eyebrow. She knew he could tell how she was feeling. It was stupid of her to think it wasn't obvious. She rested back on her hands looking up at the sky.

"It seems I've made you worry about me. I'm sorry." she sighed.

Sora shot his head back at her. He didn't want her to be sorry. He wanted her to be happy again, and smile for real! He wanted to make her laugh. Sora wondered if it was wrong to feel that way about her. He cleared his throat making sure the words came out right.

"You don't have to be sorry. Just smile like you use too! Laugh with us like old times. I don't like to see you sad. Your eyes use to shine before, but now..." he started but then trailed off with his words.

Tifa turned to him surprised. She never knew how kind he could be. Though she never got to know him all that well, it was always fun to be around him when he dropped by. His personality was like no other she had met before. She gave him a true smile and ruffled his hair like she always did. She laughed a little thinking to herself. Sora looked up at her with a slight blush on his face.

"Tifa...?" he questioned.

Tifa got up and looked out at the town.

"How about we go on a date? Just the two of us." she smiled down at him.

Sora's whole face turned red. He had never been asked before and he didn't know how to react. Tifa laughed kindly at his expression. He was still so young and she knew he would grow up to be the kind of guy every girl wanted. She reached out her hand toward him with a true smile.

"We've got tonight..." she said to him.

Sora didn't understand what she meant, but he wanted to go with her. He wanted her to have fun! Then maybe she could go back to being her old self again. Sora gave her his huge smile like always and reached out to take her hand as well. They both jumped down and took a walk through the town.

Meeting a few bothersome heartless on the way they teamed up to take them down. Sora took his last swing that sent the heartless flying at Tifa as she jumped up with a reverse spin kick and landed safely on the ground. Her style and moves hadn't changed a bit. Sora smiled at her and she gave him a quick wink.

Suddenly and without warning one of the Organization XIII members showed up from behind her.

"Tifa watch out!" Sora called running to her.

Tifa heard a step from behind her and dropped to the ground side kicking at the person's ankles to trip them. But they saw it coming and back flipped out of the way, just in time. Then they started clapping.

"I heard you were good, but I wasn't expecting that." he laughed.

Sora ran up next to Tifa with his keyblade ready.

"What do you want?" she asked raising her fists.

"What makes you think I want something...?" he added just before leaving into a dark portal.

"Get back here!" Sora called running after him, but it was too late.

The man was already gone. Tifa relaxed a little when she noticed the man had dropped some sort of stone. She picked it up staring at it carefully.

"What do you got there Tifa?" Sora asked coming back over.

"I'm not sure." she said.

Suddenly the gem started to glow an eerie red. It consumed Tifa in its light as Sora jumped back just in time.

"Tifa!" Sora called out to her.

Once the light dimmed Sora noticed, in the place of the woman that used to stand there was a young girl. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, and her big red ruby eyes shone brighter than ever.

"Tifa, is that you?" Sora asked blushing.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me!" her young voice rang.

Tifa stopped to look at herself. She gazed at her hands that seemed smaller and the clothes that she used to wear no longer fit her!

"What's happened?" she screamed covering herself with a red face.

**Last Comments**: There you have it. Tifa is now one year younger than Sora; thanks to the strange stone they found just in case you were wondering. Goes to show you, you should never pick up things from the ground when you don't know where they have been. Be kind and review, please and thank you!


	3. Time Waits For Nobody

**Authors note**: Well here's # 3. I know it took a lot longer then before. I'm really sorry to those who have been waiting for a long time. School just started and I've been pretty busy with work, and getting back into 'the groove' as my mom would say. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: See the 1st Chapter

Sora quickly turned around. His face was completely red and he wasn't exactly sure how to react. Tifa was young again!

Tifa tried to stay calm, maybe it was a mistake? She took her clothes off and left on her white tank top that now fit more like a small dress. She tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back..." she said getting her clothes.

"Right... I wonder if the others could help." He asked as the pink color from his cheeks left.

They walked back to the house were everyone was staying at. Sora walked in first and noticed Leon dozing off.

"Leon... hey!" he whispered from the door.

Tifa was peeking around the corner behind Sora. Leon woke slowly and turned to see Sora calling his name.

"What is it?" he whispered back walking up to him.

"We have a problem..." he said.

Tifa came out from behind the door and presented herself. She blushed lightly. She looked up at Leon and noticed he was huge compared to her now.

"Tifa?" he shouted.

Everyone woke up and turned to see what the big problem was. Cid grew grumpy as he rose from his sleep. Yuffie gave a huge yawn wiping her eyes, and Aerith got up as well. Goofy was snoring as loud as always, but Donald woke him up.

"How did this happen?" Leon asked Tifa and Sora as they all gathered around.

Everyone was a little surprised to see her like this. They didn't know what to say. Yuffie wanted to laugh. Aerith was completely speechless. Cid was scratching his head in confusion.

"I'm not sure. There was this huge red light that came from a stone I found. I think that may have done it." Tifa spoke.

Sora remembered and agreed nodding his head.

"Then we should go get that stone." Yuffie spoke.

"Not this late at night." Leon said.

"Why not?" Goofy asked.

"Those Organization members have been showing up more then usual. It wouldn't be a good idea. We'll wait till morning." Leon said crossing his arms.

"Okay." everyone agreed and went back to their beds.

Tifa knew she wouldn't be able to sleep after al this. She walked over to the window she use to look out of. It was higher then she was use to. Sora sighed walking over to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked trying not to seem to obvious.

His face was hidden from the light of the moon that shone through the window. If it hadn't been for that, you could have total read his expression. He was beginning to actually fall for Tifa. He shook these crazy thoughts out of his head when she turned to him.

"I just hope everything goes back to normal." she said softly not trying to wake anyone.

To be honest Sora didn't want Tifa to change back. He liked her just the way she was. One side of him hoped the stone was gone by morning, while the other wanted to make her happy again.

"Tifa..." he started.

Tifa turned to Sora and reach out for a hug. She was just a little bit shorter then him now. Sora blushed not knowing why the sudden change in her. He softly wrapped his arms around her waist and she hid her face in the slope of his neck. Sora thought she was going to cry, but knew her better then to let something like this get to her.

"I'm so tired..." she spoke.

"You should go to bed." Sora said pulling away to look down at her.

"Okay. Goodnight." she smiled and turned to go to her usual place to sleep.

Sora sighed thankfully that she was going to be alright. He wasn't sure if he would be though. He was unsure about his feelings for her. He wanted to say her cared for her, but would she feel the same way. There was only one way to find out.

_Later in the dead of night..._

A dark figure was creeping slowly around the scene he had been to earlier. The stone they had dropped was free for the taking. A small smile grew on his lips. He snatched it up and left before being seen by anyone.

"I want to see where this goes..." the dark shadow responded.


	4. The Truth

**Authors Note**: I'd like to make an apology to everyone who knows how long I have taken to write the next chapter. I know this isn't much of an excuse, but with school becoming my main priority, I honestly can not find the time anymore to even "think" about the next part to a story. I've been have been suck for quite a while now, so if it's not as good as you had hoped I warned you in advance. I honestly believe I need to try harder, and that's why this is my first fan fiction. Once again I'm sorry to those who have waited for so long.

**Disclaimer**: See the 1st Chapter

_Next Day..._

"Alright, Yuffie, Tifa, and I will go looking for that stone you claimed caused all of this." Leon said.

"What do you want us to do?" Sora asked scratching the back of his head.

Goofy and Donald were watching with interest. They wondered if the plan to turn Tifa back to normal would actually work. I mean, what were the odds that something like this could happen to her in the first place, it definitely wasn't going to be easy changing her back.

"You guys help Merlin and Aerith come up with another solution, if we can't find the stone." Leon added.

"Alright." Sora nodded.

Goofy and Donald saluted them for good luck. As Leon and the others were heading out Aerith came up to them quickly.

"Leon, if you see Cloud." she started.

"I'll be sure to let you know." he finished.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Tifa was coming out of the room and stood along side the others who were ready to go. When they arrived at the place Tifa had been changed they started searching everywhere.

"Hey Yuffie, found anything yet?" Tifa called.

"Sorry, no luck here Tifa. How about you Leon?" she asked.

He just shook his head in defeat. They might never find it, and honestly Leon was starting to think this was a complete waste of time. They should just head back and try to solve this with Merlin's magic. After all, wasn't he one of the best wizards around, or something?

"The man must have came and taken the stone back." Tifa said as they were walking back.

"What if we look for him?" Yuffie suggested.

"I don't think that will help." Leon answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tifa said sadly.

"Don't worry! We'll find that creep if it's the last thing we do!" Yuffie cheered to get there spirits up.

_Back that the house..._

"I don't think that spell will work." Merlin spoke.

"But it works on Pluto at the castle!" Donald retorted.

"Yes, but we have to remember Tifa a human." Aerith spoke up.

Sora was watching the others carefully. He wanted to help them out too, but to what cost. If he was going to have any luck confessing to Tifa, he had to do it soon.

"Maybe tonight...?" Sora spoke to himself.

"What did you say Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sora shook his head leaning against the wall to think.

Just then the door opened. Walking in was the rest of them who went looking for the stone. Sora noticed Tifa wasn't with them.

"We couldn't find the stone." Yuffie said.

"Well we'll have to keep trying." Merlin answered as he went back to working on potions and spells.

Donald and Aerith were looking through tons of books scattered everywhere. When Aerith saw Leon walk in, she nearly jumped out of her seat to walk over to him.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry..." Leon answered.

Aerith slumped slightly, and Leon grew irritated with all this. What was the big fuss over Cloud any way? Leon could never really understand the man, and wasn't hoping too. He would leave these girls worried about him, and when he got back acted like nothing happened. As Leon went to take a seat Sora walked over.

"Where's Tifa?" he asked Leon.

"She said she needed sometime alone. She'll be back before sunset." he added.

"Well, I'm headed out to see if I can try and talk to her." Sora suggested.

Leon looked at him funny. What was this kid so concerned about. Tifa could take care of herself even if she was younger now. Leon had been noticing Sora acting pretty weird lately. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

_A little bit later..._

"Tifa!" Sora called finding her.

"Huh? Oh, Sora... what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just came by to see how you were doing about all this." he said standing next to her.

"If I can't change back, what will Cloud think?" she spoke.

"So this is about him?" Sora said hurt.

"It's not just that, I'm not suppose to be young again Sora. It's not that I don't mind, but I'd really like to return back to my normal self." she continued.

"Oh, I see." he said looking out at the sky with her.

Unknown to them someone was watching in the shadows.

"Hey Tifa...?" Sora spoke nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to him.

"It's just that. What would you do if I told you someone likes you." he said taking the long way around.

"Well it depends on that someone." she answered.

"Well, I can't tell you, but he's not sure if you like him back." he added.

"Hmm..." Tifa thought.

She was wondering who on earth could possible like her? She hardly doubted it was Cloud. Aerith and Cloud were to close for that. In the bushes the shadow grew closer and closer. He was watching them, and listening to every word they said.

"Well, I guess I can't really judge seeing as how I don't know the guy. But who every he is, might as well just tell me. Sometimes it's too late to change something if you wait to long." Tifa smiled, and Sora knew she was talking about Cloud.

"Okay, well Tifa? The truth is... I... think, no-I know. That well... I like you." He said stuttering.

Tifa's eyes grew wide for a second. She turned to Sora whose whole face was red. He couldn't even look Tifa in the eye for 3 seconds. He was fidgeting with his hands and looking away. Tifa just smiled and ruffled his hair like she use too, but this time Sora was taller than her, so it was in a different view.

"Sora and Tifa!?" Leon whispered in the shadows.

Leon couldn't believe it. He quickly left making sure he wasn't heard after ease dropping on them. But still he could not believe that Sora liked Tifa. Now the question was did Tifa like Sora back?

**Last Comments**: Yup, that's it. I think Leon seemed out of character for ease dropping, but someone had to know! I think I'll the next chapter might be the last one. Of course, that's not a complete promise. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	5. When Dreams Come True

**Authors Note**: Wow! It was like you guys said. I should have made it Yuffie who was ease-dropping. I also realized it after I had finished writing it. I'm so slow! Ugh, but thanks for letting me know about certain things I need to work on. It helps a lot! Now for the last chapter!

**Disclaimer**: See the 1st Chapter

**Thanks**: I'd like to give a shout-out to everyone who helped me get this far. To the mysterious random reviewer; I'd like to say thanks for taking interest in my story, even if isn't perfect. To Princess Kairi who told me what I could do to improve my writing skills. You're a life-saver. Final Haven1205, Froggy101, Takahashi, Furry Cutter, and Soul of the Silver Phoenix; thanks for asking me to continue my story. Without you guys I think I might have stopped writing. I hope you enjoyed my story, I'll be writing a new one real soon.

"Sora?" Tifa asked softly.

Sora turned to Tifa who was smiling at him. He blushed lightly as she leaned over toward him. His heart was beating faster then he could imagine. Then she kissed him on the cheek and pulled a way with a wink. Sora couldn't help but smile.

"We better get back. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Tifa said rising.

Sora shook his head quickly. He got up and ran after her before she could get too far. He knew what he had done was wrong and it was time to set things right.

"Uh... Tifa wait!" he said taking her hand.

Tifa looked back confused for a while. She couldn't figure out why he looked to ashamed. Sora looked away and tried to explain to her what he had done.

"So... you have the stone!?" Tifa asked surprised.

Sora looked down at the floor and kicked a rock. He knew she wouldn't be too happy about it and was waiting for her to yell at him.

"Thank goodness!" she ran into his arms for a hug.

Sora's whole face lit up. He was expecting to get a long lecture and have Tifa hate him from now on. He took the stone and kept it from everyone else. He told her he just wanted some time alone to tell her how he felt.

"Do you have it now?" she asked pulling away.

Sora blinked and realized her question. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out to show her. It glowed brightly and Tifa couldn't be happier. For a few moments she hesitated taking the stone away from Sora. The look up and his face and noticed the sadness in his eyes. She didn't want to disappoint him. She closed his hand on the stone and she looked up at him with a smile.

"We've got tonight." she said.

Tifa stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Sora's eyes slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around Tifa's waist. The moon shone brightly down on them as the stars danced across the dark sky.

**Last Comments**: Sorry if the last one is so short. I hope you liked it though. Thank you for reading!


	6. The End

**Announcements**:

I've been noticing a lot of you were wondering when I'm going to update on my story called "We've Got Tonight." Well I'm here to clear up any misunderstandings. You see the last chapter I added was the last. I don't think everyone read when I said it was going to be my last chapter, and I apologize if you didn't get the memo. So I'm here to tell you that I will not be updating on it anymore.

However, I'm planning on starting a new fan-fiction real soon. I'm having trouble deciding on the anime Host Club, Naruto, or Hana-Kimi. So expect to see one of those real soon.

Once again I apologize if you did not know that that was my last chapter in the fan-fiction. I hope you enjoyed and will look forward to reading more from me.


End file.
